September Swoon
'''September Swoon '''is case #18 in House M.D. - Critical Cases. Reggie Davis, a 21 year old minor league baseball player, suffers a seizure while visiting his brother Tommy at Vogler Field. The emergency room ruled out any pre-existing condition and the case was referred to Gregory House. House ordered an environmental scan of the stadium's dugout. The team found water jugs contaminated with e. coli. However, after using 20 body meds, 6 ward favors and $1,150 of the budget, they were able to show the strains were harmless, ruling out e. coli poisoning. Another environmental scan found a used syringe. However, it had been cleaned with sterile saline, but it had traces of testosterone. After using 6 more ward favors, $1,250 of the budget, and 18 heart meds, they were able to rule out hepatitis C. A round of imaging did find that the patient's liver was swollen. After using 16 tongue depressors and using 25 gland meds, they could rule out endocarditis. Given the testosterone, they treated Reggie for steroid abuse with $1,300 of budget, 16 syringes and 30 digestive meds. However, Reggie denied taking steroids, and Tommy admitted the testosterone was his. Reggie started vomiting. Reggie went code blue and had to be defibrillated. House ordered another environmental scan, and the team found a used bandage. It had Reggie's blood on on it, but no sign of staphylococcus. After using $1,300 of budget, 17 rolls of gauze and 30 chem meds, they ruled out a staph infection. A further environmental scan using silhouettes found chewing tobacco. After using 18 oxygen masks and 40 digestive mdes, they ruled out herpes. A blood analysis showed that Reggie was hypernatramic - high blood sodium. After using $1,300 of the budget and 6 ward favors, they realize it had to be the result of dehydration or a problem with the kidneys. However, it did rule out deep vein thrombosis. A further round of imaging found lymphadentis (swollen lymph nodes). After using 6 ward favors and 20 thermometers, the fact that Reggie had no sore throuat ruled out toxoplasmosis. House treated Reggie for a bleeding ulcer with $1,400 of the budget and 45 body meds. Reggie admitted to using smokeless tobacco. However, the team noticed a painful arm lesion, and Tommy admitted he had something similar. Once again Reggie went code blue and had to be defibrilated. House ordered a further blood analysis, which found a low antibody count. After using $1,350 of the budget, 7 ward favors and 12 rolls of gauze, they were able to rule out liver cancer. A last round of imaging showed no growths on the liver, only swelling. After using 55 head meds and 7 ward favors, they ruled out rheumatoid arthritis. Reggie was treated for impetigo, a form of staph, with $1,350 of the budget and 8 ward favors. They realized that with Tommy, and probably most of the team, on steroids, they would be immunocompromised. Reggie was only an asymptomatic carrier, but managed to pass on the infection to his weakened teammates. Category:Critical Cases